Aesculapius
by devilojoshi
Summary: Harry Potter tadinya seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi manis dengan nilai yang selalu bagus. Memiliki seorang saingan bernama Draco Malfoy—si jenius kedua—dengan sifat bejat yang mendarah daging. Hanya dengan memerlukan satu sentuhan jari dewi takdir, serbuk cinta, satu kata sihir, dan satu ikatan kasat mata. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi./YAOI, Drarry/cover isn't mine/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Romance, Drama, and little bit sci-fi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Typos and Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, Bastard|Draco, Lemon—in next chapter, Half Kitty Harry, dll**

**. **

Summary**: Harry Potter tadinya seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi manis dengan nilai yang selalu bagus. Memiliki seorang saingan bernama Draco Malyof—si jenius kedu—dengan sifat bejat yang mendarah daging. Hanya dengan memerlukan satu sentuhan jari dewi takdir, serbuk cinta, satu kata sihir, dan satu ikatan kasat mata. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi.**

* * *

**Saya menganut istilah, "Don't like, don't read" ok!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Harry Potter—seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang selalu berantakan, wajah manis dengan kedua mata hijau _emerald_ yang memikat berbingkai kaca mata bulat, hidung mancung, pipi putih sedikit tirus yang merona, bibir plum merah jambu alami—semakin merapatkan mantel coklat yang sedang dipakainya. Cuaca hari ini memang sangat buruk, dengan salju yang turun terus-menerus dari pagi—hingga Harry berpikir kalau mungkin London sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi antartika—mengingat udara yang memang semakin dingin setiap harinya.

Menghembuskan nafas hangat ke kedua tangan dan menggosokkan keduanya berulang kali, Harry mendelik jengah saat mendengar suara menyebalkan memanggil namanya dengan nada memuakan. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel. Harry berbalik untuk melihat orang yang selalu mengganggunya, ia berpikir untuk benar-benar harus belajar menenangkan diri pada salah satu temannya yang sedang belajar psikologi nanti siang, atau... meminta Cedric—temannya—untuk mengajarinya material art juga, dan membuat orang ini bertekuk lutut.

—untuk beberapa detik, Harry meruntuki keputusannya untuk meminjamkan mobil sebentar pada sahabat karibnya—Ron Weasley.

Harry langsung berbalik, dan terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan orang tidak tahu diri—yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari samping dengan menggunakan mobil sport merah keren—meneriakinya dengan kencang.

"Hey, _baby_ Potty, ayo naik! Kau pasti kedinginan bukan, sayang?"

Ok, sekarang batas kesabaran Harry benar-benar diujung tanduk.

Dengan wajah memerah—antara malu dan marah—Harry berbalik melihat orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tersenyum, menyebalkan. Berjalan mendekat ke arah mobil dengan menghentakan kaki, Harry lupa kalau ada beberapa lapis es yang cukup licin. Lagi-lagi untuk beberapa detik, Harry meruntuki keputusannya, dan saat dirasa tubuhnya oleng, Harry langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan berseru kaget hingga suara _'gedebum'_ pelan terdengar.

Tergelincir karena kesalahan sendiri—di depan orang yang paling kau tidak inginkan untuk melihat, memalukan. Harry meringis kecil sambil mengelus bagian bawahnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan lapisan es. Uh, semoga bagian tulang ekornya tidak apa-apa, pikir Harry merasa bagian itu berdenyut, nyeri.

Pemuda di dalam mobil sontak tertawa dengan terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk Harry. "Oh, _baby_ Potty, jangan seperti itu. Nanti aku akan masuk lewat mana, jika kau melukai bagian itu?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

Harry mendongakkan kepala. Melihat pemuda dalam mobil dengan geram. "Diam kau, Malfoy!" bentak Harry kesal. Menerima tawa yang lebih kencang dari pertama, Harry akhirnya berusaha berdiri dan berjalan lagi, mendekat. "Dan jangan harap aku mau menampung bendamu itu! Walaupun aku harus menjadi gay, aku tidak sudi untuk merasakanmu! Asal kau tahu saja Draco _Bastard_ Malfoy!" teriak Harry murka, tanpa melihat situasi tempat.

Draco Malfoy—pemuda berambut pirang platina lembut, kulit putih pucat, dengan mata abu-abu tajam, dan bibir tebal menggoda—hanya menambah intensitas tertawanya. "Oh, ayolah sayang, jangan seperti itu," ledeknya. Melihat Harry berbalik untuk meninggalkannya, Draco segera menginjak gas mobil untuk mengerjar Harry. "Hey, _baby_! Ayo naik, biarkan aku mengantar pangeran manisku!" teriaknya dengan sangat tidak tahu malu.

Draco sama sekali tidak risih dipandang dengan kikikan kecil dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatnya. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau Draco adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang merayu kekasihnya—Harry dalam kasus ini—untuk tidak marah lagi. Entah karena apa pemuda manis—yang mereka lihat—sedang menghalangi wajahnya itu dengan kerah mantelnya marah pada kekasih tampanya. Tapi, mereka cukup terhibur melihat drama picisan yang begitu romantis.

Oh, mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Draco bukanlah kekasih dari Harry, tetapi musuh yang paling dijauhi Harry. Mungkin jika mereka satu universitas, dan juga satu jurusan dengan Draco dan Harry, mereka baru akan tahu kebenarannya. Pertama, kebenaran kalau memang nama tengah Draco itu adalah brengsek. Siapa yang tidak tahu Draco Malfoy. Pemuda penyandang nama Malfoy, tampan, kaya, memikat dan... penakluk di hebat di ranjang. Hampir semua wanita di kampus bahkan hampir dia rasakan—bahkan hampir seperempatnya ia yang merebut harga diri wanita itu—mengingat betapa buruk pergaulan—dan beberapa laki-laki pun pernah dia taklukan.

Pesona yang membuat Harry muak.

Kedua, kenyataan kalau Draco selalu seperti anjing kelaparan saat berhadapan dengan si kucing manis Harry.

Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, mungkin adalah kalimat yang melekat dipikiran para mahasiswa lain saat melihat Draco mulai menggoda Harry—atau mungkin lebih tepat, mengerjai Harry.

Ketiga, Draco selalu merasa kalau semua yang berhubungan dengan Harry pasti akan menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Draco bisa meraih peringkat kedua—tercerdas—di kelas mereka. Draco hanya ingin tahu reaksi pemuda manis itu jika dia bayangi terus-menerus. Ya, anggap saja Draco itu sebenarnya seperti fans Harry yang gila. Tertarik tapi karena pelampiasan rasa penasaran.

Harry berhenti berjalan, melihat Draco dengan pandangan membara. "Berhenti untuk mengikutiku, Malfoy!" Teriak Harry kesal. Berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh, Harry bahkan sampai menutup matanya. Suaranya tiba-tiba saja serak karena berteriak tadi. Harry meruntuki Draco sekali lagi karena pemuda itu membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

Draco menyeringai, "Tidak sebelum, _baby_ Potty mau untuk aku antar," katanya membuat Harry lagi-lagi melangkah menghentak. Tapi bukannya untuk membentak, tapi untuk masuk dalam mobil sport merah Draco. Membuat pemuda platina itu menyeringai, menang.

"Nah, Pottyku memang paling manis," kata Draco mendapat tatapan tajam dari Harry. "Ok, ok. Kita berangkat sekarang, sayang." Katanya menaikkan kaca pintu di sebelahnya dan mulai melaju. Tidak memperdulikan Harry yang bergumam kesal di sampingnya.

Entahlah, Draco memang paling senang mengerjai si nomor satu di kelasnya itu. Baginya, menggoda Harry—si teladan manis—seperti berhasil memecahkan persilangan antara tumbuhan dan hewan, aneh.

Draco terus menyeringai senang sepanjang perjalanan sambil melirik Harry sesekali.

.

.

.

Benar-benar, hanya dalam satu kaki yang turun, Harry sudah bisa mendengar jeritan histeris orang-orang yang melihatnya—kaget. Seorang Potter muncul dari mobil _sport_ seorang Malfoy, seperti sepasang kekasih!

'_Ok, itu pikiran yang berlebihan, Harry!'_ batin Harry menjerit.

Mencoba untuk biasa saja, Harry mencoba untuk keluar dan berjalan dengan tanpa menghiraukan bisikan histeris mahasiswi dari semua jurusan itu. Tapi sepertinya Draco membiarkannya saja. Dengan seenak jidat, Draco berteriak dengan kecang. Melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya membatu dan berlari dengan cepat.

"Hey, sayang! Jangan marah lagi ya! Aku janji tidak akan kasar lagi padamu saat 'melakukannya' di mobil!" Teriaknya absurd.

Hey memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan di mobil?

Oh, ayolah jangan bertanya seperti yang sedang dilontarkan para wanita yang sedang melihat punggung Harry itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, dan Draco berteriak seperti itu hanya untuk—lagi-lagi—menggoda Harry.

"Memang kau apakan dia, Drake?" tanya seseorang di belakang Draco.

Draco menyeringai, dan menjawab tanpa melihat orang itu. "Hanya memegang tanganya dengan kencang saat mengebut tadi," jawabnya terkekeh.

"Ah, kesenangan dan kebiasaan menyebalkanmu itu," desah pemuda di belakang Draco.

Draco tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku harus mengejar pangeran manisku itu, Blaise." Katanya melenggang pergi setelah mengunci otomati mobilnya. Tidak memperdulikan pemuda hitam yang menghela nafas lagi.

"Otaknya benar-benar sudah rusak," katanya Blaise melihat Draco di depan sana sedang berhenti dan menerima sesuatu dari seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sexy dengan ukuran beberapa anggota tubuh di atas normal. Bagian depan yang terlalu menonjol dan bagian belakang yang sengaja diangkat. Ah, Blaise tahu kalau temannya itu pasti sedang membicarakan rencana ranjangnya nanti malam. "—benar-benar rusak," lenguhnya melenggang pergi saat Draco mencium bibir wanita itu dan juga pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

_**BRAK**_

Harry mendengus kesal, sembari duduk di bangku yang paling depan—paling dekat dengan dosen. Dengan malas, Harry membuka tas yang dari tadi dibawanya, mengeluarkan buku yang 'lumayan' tebal, dan mulai membaca. Mata _emerald_ itu menjelajahi setiap kata yang berada di sana. Begitu fokusnya, Harry bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ron—salah satu sahabatnya—datang menghampiri. Melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Harry memang pintar, tapi tidak biasanya pemuda itu akan membaca sebelum ada dosen yang masuk ke kelas—walau Ron sebenarnya tidak sekelas dengan pemuda itu, tapi dia cukup tahu dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya. Karena hampir setiap harinya, Ron hanya akan menemani Harry bercerita sebelum jam kuliah Harry dimulai.

Ron melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya melihat Harry lagi.

"Malfoy itu belum datang. Jadi, kau kenapa?" tanya Ron menepuk meja Harry. Membuat pemuda di depannya berjenggit—sedikit kaget. Ron nyengir kaku melihat pandangan Harry yang tajam padanya.

Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Hanya sedang kesal,"jawabnya. Ditutup buku di tangannya—setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda sampai mana dia berhasil membaca. Harry membenarkan sedikit letak duduknya, lalu melihat Ron lagi dengan pandangan malas dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggil di saku celananya. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan Ron. Dia pikir, Ron pasti mengerti tentang perasaannya yang sedang tidak nyaman dan tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Ron mengangkat halisnya bingung, lalu dengan acuh melenggang pergi. Harry masih malas berkata apapun sebelum dengan cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ron. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dan melihat Ron dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang. Harry segera memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan suara yang sedikit kencang.

Ron sontak menghentikan langkahnya, dan segera berbalik. Berpose dengan gaya kuno—kedua tangan diregangkan di sisi pintu, "Ada apa?"

Harry sedikit mengenyit melihat pose Ron.

"Err... kapan kau akan mengambalikan mobilku?" satu deret kalimat tanya itu akhirnya keluar setelah Harry keluar dari khayalan anehnya tentang Ron. Sekarang gantian Ron yang mengenyit sedikit tersinggung.

Harry tersentak saat sangat mungkin Ron akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan barusan, jadi dengan cepat Harry mengoreksi perkataannya agar Ron tidak salah paham. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak mau meminjamkanmu. Tapi... kau tau, aku baru saja dikerjai _Bastard_ Malfoy itu, hanya karena tidak menggunakan mobil tadi," kata Harry jujur.

Ron terbelalak. Melangkah mendekati Harry—tidak jadi keluar kelas. Duduk di hadapan Harry setelah mengambil satu bangku yang tidak dipakai di sebelah tempat Harry. Melihat Harry dengan pandangan bertanya—tertarik. "Apa yang dia lakukan lagi padamu, _mate_?" tanyanya.

Harry menghela nafas. "Dia menggodaku habis-habisan,"_**—sampai berhasil mempermalukanku, **_lanjut Harry dalam hati.

Ron kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya melihat Harry dengan prihatin. Sekarang dia berhasil mengambil andil yang besar dalam godaan Draco pada sahabatnya—kemajuan.

"Bisa kau kembali ke kelasmu, Weasley? Bangku yang sedang kau duduki itu milikku!" suara yang paling dibenci Harry lagi-lagi terdengar. Memerintah pada sahabatnya dengan nada super arogan. Harry ingin sekali membantu Ron, tapi mengingat beberapa jam ke depan dia akan berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan si pemilik suara, membuat Harry jadi enggan sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Bukannya takut, hanya saja... siapa yang mau digoda terus dalam kelas saat dosen yang ilmunya sangat berharga itu berbicara. Tidak! terima kasih. Harry masih ingin mengambil satu dua kata ilmu dari bibir dosennya.

Ron melihat Draco yang menatapnya tanpa minta. "Oh, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kau menjadi pemiliknya," jawabnya kasar. Dalam bayangan Ron, Draco begitu menyebalkan dengan tampangnya yang begitu tampan itu. Melihat Draco dengan pandangan mencela, Ron berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ya, ambil saja bangkumu itu. Aku juga tidak sudi untuk duduk di tempat orang kulitnya pasti penuh dengan panu!" ejek Ron melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Harry. Membisikkan kalimat yang sontak membuat Harry terkekeh geli sambil melirik Draco yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya sambil duduk di tempat yang tadi Ron tempati—duduk sambil berhadapan Harry langsung.

Harry tersenyum mengejek, "Apanya?" tanyanya meledek.

Draco mendengus, "_My Prince_ ternyata sedikit bodoh," katanya mengejek.

Sontak Harry melotot kesal. "Kembali ke tempatmu, Malfoy!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Draco kesal.

Untungnya Draco langsung mengerti, dan hanya mengerling nakal lalu menempatkan bangku itu ditempatnya semula—samping tempat Harry.

Pagi yang begitu ribut untuk anak-anak jurusan biologi.

.

.

.

Satu lagi masalah untuk Harry, dan ini bukan hanya masalah biasa. Tapi masalah luar biasa. Lebih dari luar biasa, tapi _super_ tidak biasa. Dia pikir, mungkin setelah professor Snape datang ke kelas, mengajar dengan wajah galak sekaligus menyeramkan dan—seperti biasa—membagi kelompok untuk satu tugas, Harry akan terbebas dari marabencana. Tapi ternyata sekarang, hal ini lah yang menjadi sumber bencana untuknya. Menopang dagu dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat jengkel, Harry sama sekali tidak ingin melirik sedikitpun ke sebelah kanannya.

"Hei, _baby_... kau tidak ingin melihat?" tanya Draco sedikit menggeser _microscope_ di depannya hingga pas berada di antara mereka berdua.

Terbagi menjadi satu kelompok bersama Draco Malfoy.

_Hell_! Dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang laboratorium ini menjadi gua kesengsarannya.

Draco tahu kalau pemuda di sebelahnya sedang meruntuki nasib, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. Lagipula, Draco cukup senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan manis di sampingnya. Jujur kata, sebenarnya Draco cukup tertarik pada Harry. Bukan tertarik karena perasaan, tapi melihat tubuh Harry yang cukup berisi—sexy. Draco yang memang _'bi'_ jadi ingin menaklukan Harry juga. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihat? Bagaimana kalau tugas kita ini salah?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry melirik Draco, "Terserah. Bukannya kau si ranking 2 juga cukup mengerti pelajaran ini? Hanya masalah jaringan organisme, tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa, kecuali jika kau memang ingin membuat tugas kita jelek," jawab Harry sedikit menuduh.

Draco tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi keputusannya, _My potty_ sudah sangat percaya padaku,"

Harry tidak menatap tajam Draco—karena sedikit waras, dia pikir memang itu yang diinginkan Draco.

"Selesai. Silahkan kumpulkan kertas jawaban. Dan, untuk pembelajaran hari ini saya tutup dengan tugas akhir kalian. Buat suatu percobaan dengan bukti otentik yang bisa kalian pertanggung jawabkan. Tugas ini tidak perlu dipresentasikan, karena aku hanya ingin melihat hasil dan beberapa pernyataan dari kalian," Snape berkata sambil merapihkan beberapa buku tebal di mejanya. "Tugas akan saya beri waktu sampai lima bulan ke depan. Silahkan buat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Lakukan semua percobaan yang kalian perlukan. Tugas ini kelompok, dan—"

Harry mematung dengan mata terbelalak di mejanya. Semua kata-kata Snape serasa menelan semua kesadarannya.

Satu pikirannya.

Dia akan terus bersama dengan Draco Malfoy selama 5 bulan ke depan—karena sebuah tugas bajingan yang mengikat.

'_Oh, betapa sialnya aku!'_ runtuk Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Jangan tanya kenapa aku buat fic baru padahal ficku yang lain belum pada selesai. Ok, aku emang author kurang kerjaan—gara-gara belum masuk kuliah—yang Cuma bisa menyalurkan imajinasi lewat sini. Huwee, maaf readers... aku gak bisa menghilangkan imajinasi tentang Draco dan Harry—YAOI'an—begitu aja tanpa membaginya pada kalian. Karena aku punya kesenangan tersendiri membagi cerita pada teman-temanku—disini kalian semua readersku.

Jadi, maafkan daku yang tiba-tiba aja buat fic baru T.T... Apalagi Loshi belum tahu mau buat berapa chapter fic ini.

**Oh iya, aku butuh temen rundingan tentang fic ini. Gimana ada yang mau? Yang mau tinggal PM aku, atau kita bisa rundingan di FB^^**

Udah ah curhatnya, Loshi Cuma minta seperti biasa ya. Kalau readersku tercinta senang, semoga kalian memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar yang bisa membuat tulisanku semakin rapih dan nyaman untuk kalian baca^^

Oh, iya... aku bukan anak kuliah jurusan biologi jadi maaf kalau ada salah-salah. Tapi nanti delapan puluh persen setting bukan di kelas, tapi lebih ke outdoor, ok.

**So, mind to give me review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Romance, Drama, and little bit sci-fi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Typos and Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, Bastard|Draco, Lemon—in next chapter, Half Kitty Harry, dll**

* * *

Untuk **Aristy**, makasih udah kasih beberapa masukan^^ Aku pakai ya masukkannya, makasih sekali lagi buat apresiasinya.

**Saya menganut istilah, "Don't like, don't read" ok!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

"Oh, Merlin! Yang benar saja,"

Hentakan demi hentakan membuat beberapa mahasiswa menatap pemuda dengan surai acak-acakan itu aneh. Langkah kaki yang begitu terdengar itu mengundang banyak sekali orang untuk melihatnya. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik sambil melirik pada Harry sinis—dalam kasus ini adalah para mahasiswi yang tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Draco. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang bahkan dengan menyebalkannya—membuat Harry naik pitam saat itu juga—mengungkit masalah kedatangan Harry dengan Draco.

Hey, memangnya Harry yang menginginkan hal itu?!

Harry menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu—jika saja mereka bukan wanita, Harry tidak akan segan untuk melemparkan satu buku ensiklopedinya yang berharga ini.

Semakin mempercepat langkahnya, Harry terhadang sepasang kaki yang dengan sialnya selalu menghalanginya saat ingin bergerak. Hey, dia ingin pergi. Kenapa orang ini malah selalu mengambil langkah yang sama dengannya! runtuk Harry.

Dengan rasa enggan yang sangat, Harry akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat sedikit merah melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Hey, Harry!" sapa pemuda itu tersenyum. Wajah itu memang ramah, tampan dan memikat—tapi Harry sedang dalam kadar _mood_ yang dibawah rata-rat.

Harry memasang wajah bosan dan kesal. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan pemuda ini—walau tadi pagi Harry sedikit menyebut namanya saat sedang kesal pada Draco. Dengan rasa sesak di dada akhirnya Harry tersenyum kecut, "Hey, Cedric," jawabnya. Harry segera mengambil satu langkah ke kiri dan berjalan dengan cepat—melewati Cedric yang sekarang membututinya seperti anak ayam—atau anak bebek. Menyebalkan bukan?

_**Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?**_ Runtuk Harry jengah.

Berbalik tiba-tiba, Harry menatap Cedric tajam sembari terengah—efek kesal. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Harry.

Cedric tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Harry. Menempatkan kepalanya di samping telinga Harry. Berbisik dengan sangat pelan, dan sesekali meniupkan nafas hangatnya—menggelitik bagian tekuk Harry. "Taman belakang, jam makan siang ini." Cedric segera menarik tubuhnya dan tersenyum lagi pada Harry. "Jangan lupa. Aku akan menunggumu. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan," katanya sembari menggerakan beberapa kali tubuhnya—seperti orang grogi. "Jadi... bye!" Cedric berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Harry sekarang benar-benar jengah. Menahan rasa gugup dan meremat bagian dada berbalut switer tanpa mantelnya—karena sedang dia jinjing bersama dengan buku tebalnya. Harry menghela nafas berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak itu. "Kenapa semua laki-laki tampan itu begitu menyebalkan," gumam Harry kesal.

"Hey! Lihat sekarang dia merayu Cedric!" Harry memelincingkan matanya pada dua wanita yang menyebalkan di depannya. Berbicara dengan mulut mereka yang bahkan tidak menggoda sama sekali.

Harry memasang wajah keruh. "APA KAU BILANG?!" Geretak Harry menatap tajam. Sontak wanita tadi langsung tersentak dan pergi sambil sesekali masih melihat Harry takut.

Harry terengah kesal. Bergumam tidak jelas, Harry baru saja berbalik dan harus bertubrukan dengan tubuh lain—yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Harry mengaduh kecil sembari memegangi hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah. Menggesekkan beberapa kali jarinya pada bagian ngilu di sekitar ujung hidungnya—berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Mengangkat kepalanya—lagi-lagi—Harry melihat wajah menyebalkan yang akan menjadi patnernya beberapa bulan ke depan sedang tersenyum menyebalkan. Pemuda dengan bibir menggoda dan terlihat sedang menyapanya itu mengibaskan tangan—menyapa dengan cara yang tidak sopan sama sekali. "Hey, _baby_," katanya.

Harry berusaha keras mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan segera berlalu—melewati Draco tanpa membalas sama sekali.

"_Baby_ Potty!"

"_Baby_!"

"_My_ Potty!"

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU MAU!" Harry berbalik berteriak sembari menampilkan wajah garang andalannya. Melihat Draco dengan mata berkilat kesal—sampai dia bisa memastikan kalau kaca matanya hampir retak karena itu. Nafasnya lebih terengah daripada saat bersama Cedric tadi. Detak jantung yang berpacu dengan sesak di dada.

Tapi sepertinya Draco sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia masih saja tersenyum konyol sambil meledek Harry disana. "Tenang, sayang. Aku hanya ingin menyapa sekaligus mengajakmu berunding tentang tugas kita," katanya berkilah padahal Harry tahu kalau Draco sebenarnya sedang memanfaatkan waktu untuk bisa terus mengerjainya nanti.

Harry berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco. Berhenti tepat dijarak satu langkah. Dengan kesal Harry menunjuk dada Draco dengan telunjuknya berulang kali sembari _mendumel_, "Kau pikir aku mau?! Kau pintar, kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sendiri saja, dan aku bisa kerjakan tugasku sendiri."

Draco berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, shock, dan apalah itu sejenisnya—dan sesekali merengutkan wajahnya karena tidak suka. "Kenapa? Aku mau mengerjakannya bersamamu, lagipula ini tugas kelompok bukan tugas individual."

Harry berhenti menusuk-nusuk dada Draco. Mendongak melihat wajah konyol yang tersenyum aneh di depannya. "Kau pikir aku mau mengerjakannya denganmu,"—_**dan terus menjadi bahan kekonyolan aneh itu**_, Harry berbalik hendak pergi tapi diam, Draco malah mengikutinya dari belakang, seperti tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Hey, ayolah~" Draco terus merengek di samping Harry yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Sesekali Draco menghalangi jalan Harry tapi berhasil dilalui pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu. Draco juga sesekali mencoleki tangan Harry sembari berceloteh tentang semua keunggulan jika mereka mengerjakannya bersama-sama, tapi sepertinya Harry sama sekali tidak mengidahkannya. Harry terus saja berjalan dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi—sebenarnya sedang menahan rasa kesalnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja berbisik lirih dengan suara dibuat semendesah mungkin, "Ah~ apa jangan-jangan kau takut padaku, _baby_?" Draco bersorak dalam hati saat Harry langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Ah—sikap tidak mau kalah Harry sebentar lagi menuntunnya pada yang namanya mulut buaya, buaya darat berlidah manis.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan," wanita cantik dengan penampilan elegan tapi sedikit trendi melihat Harry dengan alis mengangkat. Melirik teman pria lainnya yang duduk di sebelah Harry, Ron malah menggedikkan kepalanya—arti tidak tahu. Hermione melihat Harry khawatir, "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Malfoy berkepala besar itu?"

Ron tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan keras, sesekali tangannya menggebrak meja pelan. "Setauku, Malfoy bungsu itu memiliki kepala yang terlewat kecil, 'Mione," katanya.

Hermione langsung saja menatapnya tajam, membuat Ron bungkap seketika. Hermione mengingit bibir bawahnya kesal melihat kelakukan Ron yang menyebalkan. Menghela nafas—mencoba sabar—menekan rasa gemuruh di dadanya, Hermione menatap lagi Harry khawatir. "Kau bisa cerita pada kami semuanya, Harry. Kau tahu, dari semua buku yang kubaca, bahwa menahan semuanya dalam-dalam sendirian tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada ketenangan hatimu."

"Ya, Harry. Buku Hermione tidak pernah salah," Ron menyahut. Hermione melihatnya dengan tajam, mengambil jus jeruk yang hampir saja dapat Ron rasakan di mulutnya. "Hey," sahutnya gusar berusaha mengambil minumamnya. Ron merengut kesal karena minumannya sekarang sudah berpindah meja, menjadi di meja sebelah mereka—meja salah satu mahasiswa dengan baju, dan penampilan super kumel. Ron menelan ludah dengan bibir mengenyit—jijik—lalu menggerakkan tangan seolah berkata _**'Untukmu saja'**_ saat mahasiswa itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Bagus sekarang aku harus memesan minum lagi," gumamnya.

Hermione sama sekali tidak menyahut ataupun meladeni kekasihnya itu—Ron—karena sekarang Harry lebih penting. Hermione memegang tangan Harry dengan perlahan tapi cukup bertenaga hingga Harry melihat ke arahnya. "Jadi?"

Harry menghela nafas, "Ini buruk, kau tahu?"

"Kami tidak akan tahu sampai kau memberitahukannya, Harry."

Harry tersenyum saat Ron menyahut dengan sedikit nada jengkel terselip disana. Harry melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione perlahan, mungkin sedikit tahu saat Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya cemburu melihat itu. "Lima bulan. Aku harus berurusan dengan Malfoy brengsek itu selama lima bulan. Hanya untuk sebuah proyek berjudul tugas dari Professor Snape."

"Merlin! Itu lebih buruk dari keseharianmu bertemu dan diledeknya, Harry!"

Hermione melirik Ron, dan melihat lagi Harry. "Ya, Harry. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Ron. Itu sangat buruk," komentarnya. Hermione melirik ke belakang Harry, tempat dimana Draco dengan beberapa teman—dan dua wanita dengan wajah jauh berbeda sedang duduk disebelah pemuda platina itu. "Aku harap pemuda bejat itu tidak akan memperlihatkan yang lebih dari ini saat kalian bersama."

Harry mengikuti arah pandangan Hermione. Berbalik, dan seketika pandangannya beradu dengan Draco yang menunjukkan wajah menggoda—mengangkat halis, menggigit bibir bawah sedikit, dan menariknya melengkung hingga membentuk garis tipis. Harry memelototi Draco yang dengan sengaja mengecup bibir satu wanita dengan paras yang lebih baik di sisi kirinya.

Harry segera saja membalikkan tubuhnya lagi—duduk pada posisi semula. Matanya melirik Hermione dan Ron yang masih melihat Draco jijik. Harry menghela nafas, rasa sesak dan kesal di dalam dadanya itu suatu pertanda kalau keputusannya untuk menerima tantangan Draco itu sangat salah. "Ini buruk," lirihnya putus asa dan menopang keningnya pada kedua tangan yang sudah saling bertumpuk di meja.

"_**Aku tidak takut sama sekali,"**_

"_**Oh~ kalau begitu, kita tunjukkan kehebatan kita. Aku ingin membuat satu percobaan dengan kau sebagai objek utama."**_

"_**Kalau seperti itu, hanya kau yang akan bekerja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dan hanya menunggu. Kau ingin mempermainkanku lagi, hah?! Dan lagi? Apa itu, kau pikir aku mau menjadi objek percobaan yang belum tentu berhasil?! dan—dan, aku disini ingin menjadi seorang pembuat, bukan yang dibuat!"**_

"_**Tidak-tidak. Bukan itu. Kita akan melakukan percobaan pertamanya pada objek lain, dan setelahnya kau serahkan satu hal padaku untuk melakukannya padamu."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Jadi?"**_

"_**Kita lihat nanti."**_

_BRAK_

Harry berdiri sambil menggebrak meja tiba-tiba—membuat banyak pasang mata melihatnya, termasuk Draco, dengan kaget. "Aku ada kelas lain," katanya berkilah dan mengambil buku-buku, serta mantelnya lalu pergi dari sana. Meminum air jeruk di depannya, Harry benar-benar telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hermione melihat Harry dengan prihatin, sedangkan Ron hanya mengangkat bahu sambil sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya—ingin melihat reaksi yang berikan satu orang dibelakangnya. Ron mengenyitkan halis melihat Draco yang sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali, bahkan sekarang pemuda pirang platina itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Ada apa, Weasley?" Draco sedikit berteriak bertanya berimbuh nada mengejek.

Ron beranjak juga dari kursinya, tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy junior itu.

Hermione melihat Ron heran, lalu bergegas membereskan buku-buku ensiklopedinya—mirip Harry. Melihat Draco sekilas, "Setidaknya penerus keluarga Malfoy seharusnya cukup tahu diri akan tingkahnya." Dan benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan grup Draco yang tertawa melihat kelompok Harry terlihat begitu terganggu—kumpulan anak dengan tingkah dan prestasi.

Sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari sana—membuat salah satu wanita dengan paras cantik yang sedang menyender manja sedikit _terjengkang_ ke belakang. "Aku ada urusan." Draco melengos begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Dia punya urusan apa?"

"Ah, biasanya juga urusan dengan salah satu patner ranjangnya itu."

Blaise melihat wanita yang tadi menyender ke Draco dengan pandangan menimbang. Dengan pelan dia bertanya, "Apa kau tidak cemburu sama sekali tunanganmu berbuat seperti itu?" Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak. Dengan mata tajam berwarna coklat, Blaise seperti mencoba mengintimidasi wanita—tunangan Draco—itu dengan hanya tatapan mata.

Wanita itu terkikik pelan. Mengambil satu minuman yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya di meja, dan memimumnya sembarangan. "Tidak juga. Draco masih berpikir akulah wanita yang paling cocok, dan sangat berjasa untuknya. Jadi aku pikir, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat Draco berpaling. Apalagi dengan hanya memberikan tubuh mereka yang sangat tidak sekali itu."

Blaise mendengus.

Sungguh, sebenarnya sangat tidak setuju Draco bertunangan dengan wanita semacam ini. Wanita berwajah dua seperti ini sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik untuk pria brengsek macam Draco—sama sekali tidak ada bedanya, hanya akan membuat temannya itu menjadi semakin buruk. Blaise melirik jusnya yang sedang minum wanita berstatus tunangan Draco itu dengan pandangan jijik.

.

.

.

"Potter,"

Harry berbalik saat Severus Snape berdiri di anak tangga sedang melihatnya tajam. Harry meneguk ludah—gugup, jujus sebenarnya Severus Snape adalah salah satu professor yang paling ditakutinya. Bukan karena alasan, tapi karena memang Snape terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan ketegasannya. Pernah beberapa kali Harry terkena bentakan dan beberapa sabetan tangan hanya karena satu tugas yang kurang.

Mengerikan.

Satu kesalahan, dan Harry benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya lagi.

Perlahan, Harry berjalan ke arah Snape. Berdiri tepat di depan pria dewasa itu. Snape terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan bayangan hitam di belakangnya, membuat Harry rasanya akan pingsan sebentar lagi jika saja Snape tidak segera berbicara. Tapi sialnya, Snape dengan gaya angkuh nan menyeramkan, malah meminta Harry mengikutinya.

Harry segera meniti tangga, mengikuti Snape pergi.

Semoga dia tidak diajak ke tempat yang mengerikan, pikirnya.

Hey, Harry pernah sekali berpikir jika Snape itu sebenarnya salah satu orang yang membuat satu racun paling ampuh, dan menjualnya keluar. Sebuah pemikiran aneh karena kesan pertama yang jelek.

"Professor,"

Harry menganga. Ada apa lagi ini. Kenapa orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya itu ada disana. Berdiri dengan gayanya seperti biasa—_senga_—memanggil Snape yang berjalan ke arah orang itu, dan menyambut dengan ramah—wajah palsu. Harry sekarang merasa akan pingsan, kepalanya pusing, pasukan oksigen pun tidak benar-benar masuk dan keluar dengan teratur di paru-parunya.

"Hey, Potter,"

Harry mendesis dan mendecih. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membuat wajah—tampan—dengan bibir menyunggingkan seringaian itu menjadi hancur dan kalau bisa tidak bisa dirombak lagi. Oh, Harry merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat sekarang. Tapi Harry benar-benar tidak kuat untuk melihatnya. Apalagi dengan gaya senga itu, Draco malah mengangkat beberapa kali satu halisnya, dan mengedip—menjijikan. Hey, dia ini laki-laki bukan wanita—yang biasanya—menjerit saat diberi 'hal itu' oleh Draco

"Malfoy, Potter, ikuti aku."

Harry tersentak. Seketika tatapan membunuhnya terputus dengan tatapan menggoda Draco. Harry segera saja berjalan mengikuti Snape yang masuk ke laboratorium. Untuk seketika, Harry tersentak. Untuk apa Snape mengajaknya dan orang menyebalkan di sampingnya—Draco—ke laboratorium, tempat Snape biasanya berada. Apakah Snape berubah pikiran, dan tidak membuatnya satu kelompok dengan Draco, mengingat mereka sama-sama orang yang memiki prestasi lumayan.

Hey, tidak adil bukan jika orang yang memiki peringkat tinggi saling bergabung membuat satu proyek?

Ah, bisa saja seperti itu.

Draco mengenyit saat melihat Harry menyunggingkan senyum—yang harus diakuinya—mengagumkan, menawan, dan—ah, aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Potty?" Draco mengejap sekali saat Harry sama sekali tidak mendesis, menatapnya tajam, ataupun menepis bisikan halusnya. Harry malah tetap tersenyum dan mengejap—lucu. _'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ inner Draco melihat Harry melanjutkan jalan, mengikuti Snape yang memasuki satu pintu di laboratorium. "Apa aku terlalu banyak menggodanya hingga dia sampai seperti itu?"

.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan satu penelitianku. Aku bukan ingin membuat kalian memiki nilai tertinggi. Tapi rasanya terlalu mudah jika kalian memilih satu proyek yang kemungkinan besar telah kalian pikirkan dari dulu, dengan perencanaan yang sangat matang."

Draco mengejap. "Tapi—apa kami memang pantas, Professor?"

Snape melihat Draco dengan pandangan tajam. Menggedikkan kepalanya—membuat helaian hitam berminyak itu beralih dari keningnya. "Apa kau tidak percaya diri, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Draco bungkam. Sebenarnya dia memang kurang percaya diri dalam satu hal ini. Meneruskan proyek yang dikerjakan dosennya. Hei, itu bukan salah satu hal yang mudah. Lebih baik menemukan satu proyek baru yang sudah dipikirkan baik-baik olehnya, dibandingkan meneruskan hasil kerja seseorang yang kemungkinan besar sangat tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya—walaupun hasilnya haruslah sama. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pikiran orang lain dalam satu percobaan.

"Jadi, kami harus apa, Professor?" Harry memberanikan bertanya. Dalam hatinya dia meruntuk kesalahan yang dipikirkannya, sehingga tadi dia bisa-bisanya tersenyum pada Draco. Harry sekarang merasa menyesal melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada orang—yang sebenarnya—tidak boleh melihatnya. "Bukankah akan sangat sulit meneruskan satu proyek dengan perbedaan pemikiran, yang otomatis akan membuat perbedaan proses?"

Snape beralih pada Harry. "Oleh karena itu aku memilih kalian. Aku pikir akan menjadi satu tantangan tersendiri untuk kalian menyelesaikan proyekku ini. Bukankah kalian adalah orang dengan pemikiran jenius di kelasku?" Snape melihat Harry dengan Draco bergantian, "Si pemegang juara pertama dan kedua," Harry memiliki firasat yang sangat jelek saat Snape melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku ingin melihat kerja sama kalian."

Ah—ternyata akan sangat sulit keluar dari takdir.

"Kalau begitu, proyek apa yang sedang anda kerjakan, Professor?"

Harry merasa kalau proyek itu memang benar-benar sulit saat Snape menjelaskannya. Proyek dengan kemungkinan kegagalan yang sangat besar, dan juga beresiko.

"Membuat spesies baru. Membuat mutasi genetik yang bisa dipantau ataupun diselaraskan."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

* * *

**A/N**: Interaksi disini bakalan agak mendekati sama Harpot asli, kaya geng Harry yang musuhan berat sama geng Draco, dan Draco yang seneng banget ikut campur masalah Harry. Untuk beberapa pair, akan sangat baik kalau anda mempersiapkan diri. Karena akan beberapa kali pair disini ambigu, dan... banyak perombakan.

Oh iya, aku masih membuka penerimaan pendapat ataupun masukan di kotak PM or inbox FB^^ buat ff ini bukan hanya milikku, tapi milik semua Drarry Shipper^^

_**Thanks spesial for:**_

_**Zhe, Aristy, Wonkyu Stalk, niixz. Valerie. 5, SimbaRella, ExiOh HunHan, ChaaChulie247, eyiichan, jie, Black, Mara997, lenia clouds, Raichi, NaeAizawa, Kitsune Syhufellrs.**_

Buat yang udah kasih review makasih banget. Walau aku ga bisa bales satu-satu, tap aku baca semua review kalian kok. Untuk bulan depan, ff ini gak akan update dulu ya. sampai jumpa di bulan agustus nanti^^

Aku masih nunggu review, saran dan kritiknya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: M**

Genre **: Romance, Drama, and little bit sci-fi**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Typos and Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, Bastard|Draco, Lemon—in next chapter, Half Kitty Harry, ****Fluffy, ****dll**

* * *

**Saya menganut istilah, "Don't like, don't read" ok!**

* * *

**-Chapter ****3****-**

* * *

Harry masih melamun sekeluarnya dari laboratorium. Snape sejak dia—atau lebih tepatnya Malfoy itu—bertanya, tidak berhenti mengoceh sambil sesekali memberikan tatapan, ataupun perkataan yang begitu tajam—membuat Harry menampilkan ekspresi meringis _ngeri_. Lupakan Draco karena pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang seperti benar-benar sedang menelaah semua yang katakan professor menyeramkan itu terangkan. Membuat Harry menjadi orang satu-satunya yang begitu _ngeri_ di dalam laboratorium itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Harry sempat berpikir kalau mungkin dia akan ditelan oleh tatapan penuh isyarat—berbeda arti—dari Snape dan Draco.

Harry mendengus saat Snape berpesan padanya—dan tentunya Draco—agar mengerjakan proyek ini dengan sepenuhnya kemampuan mereka—yang artinya, Snape juga berpesan untuk bekerja sama dengan baik.

Ha-ah, Harry menghela nafas. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya di taman belakang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebenarnya tadi dia sempat berpikir untuk mengelabui Cedric dengan berbagai alasan yang ada di otak berliannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Harry sangat malas untuk bertemu orang yang—

"Hei, Harry~"

—hampir sejenis dengan mahkluk bernama Draco Malfoy.

Harry mengerling kesal, dan memutar bola matanya sambil berpaling—agar tidak melihat Cedric. Sebenarnya dia tidak mempunyai cukup persediaan _mood_ untuk meladani setiap perkataan Cedric saat ini—yang sedikit isinya bisa dia prediksi. Harry mendengus saat merasa Cedric tidak beranjak juga dari depannya. Sebenarnya Harry malas untuk mempersilahkan pemuda Diggory itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi _opsi_ itu lebih baik dibanding membiarkan Cedric berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depannya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Duduklah," Harry bergeser lebih jauh, memberikan ruang untuk Cedric duduk, disebelahnya pasti. Harry menghela nafas, membuat semerbak wangi parfum mahal Cedric tercium jelas olehnya—tidak terlalu menyengat, tapi juga tidak terlalu halus, kalau boleh Harry bandingkan hampir sama dengan wangi parfum Draco. Harry menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan semua perbandingan dipikirannya. Hey, sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin untuk mengingat Draco dulu. Harry memejamkan matanya saat dirasa angin sedikit berhembus, menerpa sedikit helaian berantakannya. Memberikan belaian yang begitu lembut di kulit pipinya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Cedric tersenyum. Sepertinya pemuda senang sekali tersenyum, Harry membatin.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sudah mengawasimu terus?" Harry melirik Cedric hanya untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu saat mengatakannya. Tapi ternyata khayalannya sama sekali berbeda jauh. Cedric terlihat tidak gugup sama sekali, dia malah terlihat menikmati waktu. Harry segera melihat ke depan lagi, dan mengangguk sembari bergumam. Cedric tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf," Harry terbelalak. Cedric sedikit meringis saat melihat ekspresi Harry, "—atas perbuatanku dan temanku saat itu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, tapi itu... kau tahu? Err… sulit."

Sial, jantungnya berdebum begitu kuat hingga dia takut kalau Cedric mendengarnya. Bayangan waktu itu lagi-lagi datang. Pertama kalinya dia begitu kesal pada pemuda ini. Menganggap pemuda itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Draco—yang sebenarnya lebih parah.

Meneguk ludah dengan gugup, Harry menyakinkan hatinya untuk segera menjawab. "Mu-mungkin—"

"Oh, tentu saja Mr. Potter tidak bisa!"

Harry memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa begitu tegang sekarang langsung lemas. Bukan perasaan lega, Harry berusaha menangkis dengan bergumam dalam hatinya—karena tidak mungkin dia merasa lega saat Draco berada di dekatnya.

Draco melirik Harry di depannya. Mendengus dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sial, dia sangat tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Draco berdecih, dan mendekat. "Pemuda tidak tahu malu sepertimu harusnya tahu diri, heh, Mr. Diggory." Draco terus berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan hingga dia tepat berada di depan Cedric sejak tadi sudah mengamati pergerakannya. "Seharusnya teman-temanmu yang tidak tahu diri itu juga ikut berada disini jika memang benar ingin meminta maaf. Aku rasa sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mencari alasan."

Cedric berdecih. Beranjak dari tempatnya, dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco dengan tajam—mereka sekarang berhadapan dengan saling melempar tatapan tajam serta seringaian paling mengerikan. "Ini tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Kau terlalu senang ikut campur, Malfoy."

Harry menghela nafas. Mendongak melihat Draco dan Cedric yang sedang berpandangan tajam, entah kenapa malah membuatnya begitu kesal. Harry menjadi merasa bagai tokoh wanita yang tertangkap kekasihnya sedang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari selingkuhannya. _**Menggelikan**_, pikirnya.

Suara beberapa mahasiswa yang mendekat tidak sama sekali membuat ketiga pemuda itu angkat bicara, sepertinya jika pun mereka ditonton saling beradu tojos, keduanya tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Persaingan antar laki-laki, itu yang biasanya dikatakan Hermione. Hanya saling menatap dengan tajam—Draco dan Cedric—serta mencoba melihat pemandangan lain—Harry.

Cedric mendecih sekali lagi, dan Draco malah asik menyeringai. "Kita pergi sekarang, Potty." Harry terbelalak saat mendengar Draco memberi titah seperti itu. Apalagi dengan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu menyeretnya dengan kencang. Hey, memangnya siapa pemuda platina ini! Harry dengan segera menghentikan tarikan tangan Draco.

Menatap Draco dengan sengit, "Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!"

Draco mendengus, "Menyelamatkanmu dari manusia ini tentu saja," jawabnya santai melirik Cedric. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba membuat Harry kesal dengan kesan menatang yang sangat kental seligus menyebalkan.

Cedric mendengus, "Tidak tahu malu."

"Aku dengar itu!"

Harry mendengus, "Dia tidak melakukan apapun, jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah menyeretku seperti tadi!" semprotnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata Draco yang seakan-akan memakannya hidup-hidup, dan tatapan penuh kemenangan yang dilemparkan Cedric pada lawannya. Harry melihat Cedric, "Kupikir aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi bisa aku pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Cedric sebenarnya tidak rela jika Harry pergi begitu saja, sedangkan mereka belum berbicara dari hati ke hati—menurutnya—karena gangguan Draco. Dengan wajah setelah kecewa, Cedric menganggukkan kepalanya, dan disambut baik dengan senyum Harry dan punggung yang semakin menjauh. Dia menghela nafas, melihat Draco yang tidak mengatakan apapun. "Andai kau tidak kesini, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kau merusak semuanya." Gerutunya.

Draco berbalik menjadi melihat Cedric. "Memang itu yang kuinginkan." Dan ia pergi begitu saja, menyusul Harry dengan cepat meninggalkan Cedric yang melihatnya geram.

.

.

Draco berjalan dengan sikap biasanya—angkuh dan sombong. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel hitam miliknya. Udara setiap detiknya semakin dingin, mungkin karena hari yang mulai sore. Draco tersenyum dengan konyol saat Harry sesekali berbalik dan melihatnya tajam tetapi tidak berani melarang.

Berani bertaruh? Harry sekarang pasti sangat kesal, tetapi malu jika tiba-tiba dia membentak seseorang yang terus berjalan di belakangnya. Apalagi sepertinya situasi memang selalu membuatnya menang dari Harry. Menjadi pusat perhatian, dan Harry selalu tidak suka menjadi hal itu.

Walau bagaimana pun, Harry masih mempunyai pikiran untuk tidak mencari gara-gara terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?" katanya pada Draco yang berjalan di belakangnya. Harry melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang tertarik pada pemandangan menarik ala Drarry dan berbisik dengan teman disebelah mereka. Harry sendiri hanya melihat mereka dengan tampang muak, setelah tahu jika cara mengabaikan mereka itu gagal total.

Draco menyeringai. _**'Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suara imutnya itu,'**_ pikirnya aneh. "Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku mengikutimu? Aku sedang berjalan saja." jawabnya sok cuek. Seringaian di bibirnya tidak lagi disembunyikan.

Harry menghela nafas, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Dia melirik ke kanan, "Karena kau berjalan terlalu dekat denganku. Kau tahu, nafas busukmu itu terus menerpa telingaku!" Sepertinya Harry terlalu berlebihan untuk satu kalimat terakhir, karena sebenarnya nafas 'segar' Draco sama sekali tidak mengenai telinganya. Jarak satu langkah dibelakangnya mungkin yang membuat Harry terlalu jengah dan menjadi hiperbolis.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, sayang." Draco ingin sekali terus membuat pemuda di depannya itu kesal. Baginya, melihat wajah kesal Harry seperti melihat 'surga dunia'. "Yang kutahu kau bahkan sangat menyukai nafasku, heh."

Harry meruntuk dalam hati. Seingatnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia merasakan nafas Draco secara langsung—bukan berarti dia ingin merasakannya.

"Bisa kita bahas proyek kita kali ini, _baby_?"

Kalimat yang cukup serius dengan nama panggilan yang menjijikan, Harry berpikir itu bukan salah satu kalimat tanya efektif. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pura-pura kesal. Harry berhenti melangkah saat dirasa suasana lebih kondusif untuknya bicara dengan Draco. Dia berbaik melihat Draco dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kau menyetujuinya? Aku tidak merasa kita menyetujui proyek yang diajukan Proffesor Snape."

Draco mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau berpikir kita bisa menolaknya?" Harry tidak menjawab, karena jujur dia pun bingung jika mereka berdua bermaksud menolak proyek itu. Bukan masalah lain, tetapi bagaimana cara mereka menyampaikannya pada Snape. "Jadi kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil, kita memang harus menyetujuinya." Draco menyeringai dan menghampiri Harry. Berdiri tepat berjarak hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, dia berkata, "Setidaknya kita bisa berduaan diselang istirahat, _baby Potty_."

Harry merasa jika jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, dan bagian lubang belakangnya mengenyit linu. Perasaan yang benar-benar mengganggu.

Oh, Harry benar-benar benci senyum menggoda Draco. _**Pesona memuakkan!**_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kita ke rumahku!"

"EH?"

.

.

.

* * *

Harry sebal, dia muak, dan benar-benar butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang. Perasaan tidak nyaman saat berada di mobil Draco menjadi semakin besar saat berada di depan pintu mansion keluarga Malfoy. Sial, andai dia tadi menggunakan tenaga yang lebih kuat saat diseret—dengan tidak manusiawinya—pada mobil merah milik Draco. Oh, menyebalkan sekali. Harry sepertinya ingin berteriak saja saat mengingat genggaman hangat tangan besar yang mengurung telapak tangannya ini.

"Ayolah, _princ__e_. Kita masuk, kau tidak akan keluar dengan berbadan dua. Tenang saja," Harry langsung melotot shock, dan Draco langsung menggaet sekali lagi tangan putih mulus dan halus itu. "Nah, kita bisa langsung berdiskusi di dalam kamarku, manis." Harry merasa jika akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Dia tidak suka Draco sampai jantungnya tidak dapat diminimalisir lagi gerakannya. Ya, dia yakin itu.

Mansion Draco sebenarnya hampir sama besarnya dengan mansion milik keluarga Potter. Tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan mansion keluarganya yang berisi barang-barang sedikit antik, dan segala kecintaan ayahnya terhadap sains. Mansion Draco terlihat lebih dan mewah. Banyak barang-barang berkelas, yang Harry yakin berharga mahal, dan beberapa benda yang cukup artistik.

Harry melewati sebuah lukisan besar di tengah ruangan saat Draco menyeretnya ke lantai atas. Seorang pria dewasa, wanita dengan gaun indah, dan dua orang anak kecil berbeda _gender_. Harry sedikit bisa menganalisir jika kedua orang dewasa itu adalah ayah dan ibu Draco, anak laki-laki dengan rambut platina itu adalah Draco sendiri. Tetapi... Harry tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil di samping Draco itu.

Draco menyeret kembali, dan Harry melewatkan satu petunjuk penting di jari manis si anak perempuan. Sebuah cincin putih berukiran rumit ular dengan berlian hijau sebagai pemanis.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ruangan megah yang disinyalir adalah kamar Draco sempat menggugahnya. Selain dengan luasnya yang ternyata benar-benar mengalahkan kamarnya, buku-buku besar dengan jenis yang sama pun membuat Harry 'hampir' serasa di surga. Benar, hampir, sebelum pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu berusaha mencehkannya.

Entah hampir berapa kali, Draco berusaha menciumnya dengan berbagai cara. Bukan cara kasar, tetapi lebih mendekati 'berharap' kalau itu dianggap kecelakaan yang membawa berkah besar. Sialan, kecalakaan macam apa yang bertujuan untuk mempera—memperjakai bibir orang lain.

Harry melirik Draco penuh waspada saat pemuda pirang itu mulai mendekat padanya, sambil membawa beberapa buku ensiklopedi tebal Sains berbeda pengarang. Jika boleh, Harry ingin berdecak kagum lagi. "Kau sebenarnya menimbun berapa buku di ruanganmu ini, Malfoy?" tanyanya sinis.

Draco menyeringai, "Berniat menghitungkannya, _baby_?"

"Sama sekali tidak berniat." Dan Draco begitu terhibur melihat wajah Harry yang cemberut manis itu.

Beberapa menit, dan Draco mulai gelisah sendiri. Di depannya Harry membaca bukunya dengan begitu fokus, dan konsentrasi—tidak sepertinya. Dia malah sibuk memandangi bibir merah cerry milik Harry yang dari tadi dia incar—tetapi selalu gagal. Bahkan ciuman tidak langsung pun belum dia dapatkan, karena dari tadi Harry tidak juga menyentuhkan bibirnya pada gelas berisi jus yang sejak tadi disampakan. Uh, jika saja dia tidak begitu penasaran dengan rasa manis bibir perjaka Harry yang begitu tajam saat bicara itu.

Bicara tentang gelas milik Harry, sepertinya Draco tahu kenapa pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu tidak mau minum. Draco menyeringai senang mendapat ide brilliant untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Kenapa tidak diminum?"

Harry bergeming. "Aku tidak haus." Bohong, tentu saja kebenarannya Harry begitu kehausan. Tetapi mengingat ini rumah orang yang harus diwaspadai, Harry lebih memilih menahan rasa hausnya hingga selesai mencari referensi untuk proyek mereka—bahkan Harry malas mengingat objek 'mereka'.

"Aku rasa, kau hanya berpikir jika jus ini penuh dengan obat yang bisa membuatmu mendesah, menggeliat, dan menjerit di bawahku, _baby_."

Sial!

_**Double menyebalkan sekali orang ini!**_ Runtuk Harry. Jika saja tadi perasaannya tidak sedang begitu buruk—dan sekaligus tidak diganggu Draco—mungkin sekarang dia sedang meminta Cedric mengajarinya bela diri. Setidaknya sekarang dia bukannya bersemu merah dengan pipi menghangat, tetapi memberikan bogeman mentah tepat pada hidung mancung itu.

Harry mendengus keras, "Kau memberikan pernyataan yang begitu tepat."_**—dengan kalimat begitu vulgar, brengsek!**_ Lanjut Harry dalam hati.

Draco menyeringai, dan menggeser bokong seksinya untuk mendekat. Draco melihat Harry dengan tatapan—yang dianggapnya—paling seksi, dan segera menggenggam satu tangan Harry dengan kencang saat melihat gelagat kabur pemuda incarannya. Draco sengaja membuat deru nafasnya begitu panas, dan berat. Semakin mendekat, hingga jarak hidung mereka hanya tersisa seukuran dua jari disatukan. Dia menatap mata Harry begitu dalam setengah mengagumi keindahannya. Satu tangannya terangkat, dan membelai sisi pipi Harry menjalar meninggalkan rasa geli hingga berakhir di tekuk.

Draco menghembuskan nafas segarnya.

"Harry,"

Dan Harry merasa dia perlu memejamkan matanya saat merasa gelenyar di bibir dan lubang bawahnya yang mengenyit.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

**A/N:** Ga jadi update agustus! *teriak* saya hampir lupa kalau hari ini My Lovely Actor ultah T.T jadi ga bisa buat fic special, karena itu aku update ini aja. Serius saya baru inget tadi pas sahur, jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang kurang enak

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNIEL RADCLIFFE! **(Peluk Cium)** XDD selamat umur yang ke 25! **(Bener kaga nih?)

**DANNIEL~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY! **_(Serius ini Tom Felton yang teriak bukan saya!)_** XDD **

**Semoga semua yang baik terus mengikutimu, makin banyak buat film—biar aku jadi liat kamu terus **_(saya modus)_**, selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dan bahagia selalu :D**

Chapter ini Cuma mau nunjukin sedikit perkembangan perasaan Harry ke Draco dengan sedikit bumbu kissu pertama Harry yang diambil, hahay XD

Ada yang nanya kapan Harry jadi kitty? Haha, berharap aja chapter depan atau 1 chapter lagi Harry bakalan bertransportasi jadi kucing imut-imut kaya di cover XD—jujur saya juga nunggu bagian itu _***berdelusi ria***_

Lemon kapan? Maunya kapan? Ceritanya sih entar kalo pas Harry jadi kucing. Wow, serasa bondage pake telinga kucing XDD _***saya mulai berdelusi lagi***_

Sainsnya kurang? Hmm, iya sih. Aku tahu T.T semoga nanti pas deskripsi bagian sainsnya bisa dimengerti ya, kalau masih kurang bisa kasih aku referens?i _***ah, ente maunya***_ XD

_**Thanks special for:**_

_**ChaaChulie247, Euisshifujoshi, Zhe, WonKyu stalk, Mara997, sivanya angarada, Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi, Reikai Eran, Dasha Kim, ERuRuBaek, miira, draykewl, Rangga Sengak, eyiichan, ScarheadFerret, ChubbyMinland, alysaexostans, chozel, FriendShit, Kinana, Yamamura sayuri, Dae victen, MPREG lovers, summerpixxie, alysaexostans, Astro O'connor, soura-batrisyia, KazumiHaruka17, babogacha, Shiroi. 144, Kutoka Mekuto **_

Mind to give me review?


End file.
